Another Kind Of Girl
by ItsDaisie
Summary: Being only 17, Adrienne is struggling to grip onto the fact that she is what she is. When she leaves England and friends behind to live abroad in La Push so her lawyer mother can "expand her client list" she also sees this as a chance to embrace herself and start over. Adrienne then comes across the infamous Jacob Black and finally meets her match. Jacob/OC, M for future chapters.


**So you're probably wondering where my other story went, huh? I got writer's block with that one and deleted it, I decided to rewrite the story I have on Wattpad but with a different storyline. It's the same crossover just a different storyline, it takes place at the beginning of Eclipse. This story isn't for Bella or Edward lovers...so you've been warned. They're not really in it much, especially Edward seeing that he's not allowed in that area, but you'll find a _tiny_ splash of them in here every now and then. I really really hope you like it, feel free to review...or not :)**

* * *

As the mover's truck pulled up into the driveway, I stuck my head out of the passenger's seat window and looked at the two story white house that stood in front of me. I remembered the day I came in from school and my mother told me that we'll be moving to La Push so that she could widen her client list, and allow me to experience other cultures (Pfft), I was pretty convinced that she was talking bullshit and she only wanted to move here to get away from my step father and his new wife. The divorce was pretty ugly but moving all the way from our lovely home in London to a rundown house in La Push was a bit of an overreaction in my opinion. I have never met my real father before, my mother only has one picture of him which is of them and me as a baby, giggling in my father's arms as he kissed my cheek. The picture didn't really give me a good view of his face and I often mentioned this to my mother because I thought it was strange that I only had one picture of my father but she would just shrug it off and say that he didn't enjoy taking pictures.

But when I turned fourteen and began realizing how different I was to the other kids my age, my mother say me down and told me everything about my father-minus the reason why he isn't with us-at first I thought she was messing me about then I almost flooded the girl's bathroom at my school. My father was a water bender; he could do whatever he wanted with it which sounded quite awesome to me because I was a hundred per cent positive that none of my friends' fathers were able to do that. The only difference between my father and I was that I also bend fire, earth and air; my mother told me that it makes me twice as special, an Avatar. She used to tell me all these stories about people with abilities like mine who were looked up to as legends which made me feel slightly pressured.

When I turned fifteen, my mother married my step father-Ethan-when I was fifteen after being together for a year. Ethan wasn't that bad of a stepdad, I had my moments where I felt as if my mother was using him as a substitute for my real father. I didn't really know much about my father's appearance but judging by the one picture I had of him, Ethan was spitting image of my father. Despite the amount of times she would deny it, she knew deep down that it was true. My mother loved my father, too much, she never told me but I could tell. Whenever I'd ask her why he left and she'd firmly ask me to drop it or on my birthdays I'd catch her staring expectantly out the window as if he'd come charging in with a bag full of presents for me and a long kiss for her, it never happened. I sometimes thought about how it would be if I was never born, my mother would still have my father and they'd still be together.

I hadn't been in La Push for barely an hour and I already wanted to leave. I missed my home, my three best friends, Abigail, Lauren and Sorcha. I was going to have to start all over and make new friends; I doubted anyone would want to even talk to me anyway. "So…What do you think, Adrienne?" Mum smiled at me when we got out of the truck. I closed the passenger door and looked around. Okay, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, with a bit of TLC the front yard could have been decent looking.

I reluctantly followed my mother inside, the yellow front door creaked loudly as she opened the door and was in dire need of repainting. My mother noticed this and muttered to herself about getting "the boys" to take a look at that later on. The front door led us straight into the living area which shared an open space with the dining area in the corner of the room. The only other room on the ground floor was the wide archway entrance that led to the kitchen. Straight ahead was the stairs, I looked up and saw the landing which looked down on the living area. The banisters also needed repainting. The whole house looked dull and needed some life breathed into it.

"It's okay" I finally replied after a few moments of silent inspection. "It needs a bit of work though" I grimaced at the dusty sofa; God knows how many people died in that.

My mother sighed beside me. "I know. It was the best the real estate agent could find in the area, compared to the others, this is a palace. Tomorrow, we're going to start working on it. A group of lovely boys offered to help us fix it up for free; I thought it was awfully sweet of them" I grunted a response and walked straight up the stairs, being careful with every step in case I fell right through.

I leaned on the banister and a loud snap made me jump back and hurriedly climb the rest of the stairs. "We'll get that done too!" My mother called after me. "I'm making a list" A peak over my shoulder showed me that my mother was waving a piece of paper and pen at me. I put my thumbs up and smiled then dropped it as soon as I turned my back.

In front of me was three doors, I opened the first one to my right and it was a bedroom, medium size. The window was on the left side of the bed, giving me the view of the backyard. The boxes that were scattered all around the room indicated that my mother had already put her claim on this one. "So much for choosing my own room, mother" I muttered bitterly to myself, closing the door behind me. The next room, the middle one, was a small bathroom, possibly the cleanest room in the house. I moved onto the last room and felt right at home, the bed was placed in the centre of the room against the wall with the window on its left. It faced another wall that had a TV box leaning against it. There was a closet on the left side of the bed that opened with slide doors for me to put my clothes. There was no use of me shouting out 'claim' when this was the only room left. It reminded me of my room back home and I felt grateful that my mother had taken the other room instead of this one.

"Alright so I have come to the conclusion that this place isn't _that_ bad after all. With a bit of tender love and car then it will be habitable." I announced as I made my way down the rickety stairs. "And by a bit, I mean _a lot_" I added for extra emphasis. Once I had safely reached the ground floor, I looked at my mother who was in the middle of a conversation with a man in a wheelchair.

The man had russet coloured skin creased with deep wrinkles; he had a few laugh lines on each side of his mouth which gave me the assumption that this was the kind of man who spent his days with a smile on his face. "That's great sweetie. This is Mr Black and he lives a few minutes down the road with his son, Jacob" She gestured to the man who grinned at me and stuck out his right hand. I stepped forward and shook it hand, introducing myself even though I was sure my mother did it anyway. "Nice to meet you, Adrienne, feel free to call me Billy. Welcome to La Push, if you ever need anything we're right down the road so don't hesitate" His voice was loud but warm, the grin still lingering on his face.

"Nice to meet you too…Billy" I smiled, shoving my hands in my pockets out of habit. It felt a little weird to me being on first name basis with an adult that I just met.

I conversed with him some more and he told me about his son, Jacob, who was the same age as me but only a few months older and had a great love for cars. "He's…uh, going through a rough patch right now but a friendly face like yours should keep him on the straight and narrow" He explained, the grin his face had now settled into a sad smile. I froze for a moment as I didn't really know what to say to Billy to make him feel at ease.

"I'm sure; Addie and Jacob will become good friends." My mother saved the day. She patted Billy on the shoulder and the two shared a knowing look before Billy excused himself and wheeled over to the front door followed by my mother, she opened the door for him and waved as he wheeled out of the door. As soon as the front door closed she turned on me. "You could have been a little more sympathetic, Addie" She frowned at me.

I gawked at her with my arms stretched out in a "what did I do now?" manner. "What was I supposed to say? He just randomly sprung that on me as if we've known each other for years" I hissed in a low tone as if Billy was in the next room.

She arched her eyebrow at me before sighing and walking towards the kitchen. With a small huff, I followed her. The kitchen was the only room that I hadn't made judgement on. It was empty, the only items in there being the counters and three cupboards that hung in a row on the wall. There was a large gap between two of the counters where the cooker was supposed to be. Another door at the far end of the kitchen led to the back garden. "I know you don't want to be here, but I need you to at least give it a chance…for me" My mum said to me in a soft voice and a pleading look in her eyes. All I had to do was give her a small nod for her to throw her arms around my neck and pull me into a tight hug; I hugged her back then murmured a "Sorry" onto her shoulder.

"Okay!" She clapped once she had pulled out of the hug, startling me. "Time to unload the truck, the boys should be there anytime soon so we need to get out as much as possible" She hurried out of the kitchen and went outside, dragging me with her.

By the time we had finished unpacking all the boxes-with the assistance of my abilities-it was far into the evening and my stomach was beginning to hurt from all the grumbling. We managed unpack the boxes for the living room, our rooms, the kitchen and the bathroom. The _really _heavy stuff remained in the back of the truck, Mum said she'd ask the boys to help us bring them in after I predicted a light drizzle around midnight.

The only things that remained in the truck were our beds, the sofa and the display unit for my mother's precious ornaments. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted" Mum sighed, sitting on one of the boxes. I pushed two boxes together and laid down my back. My muscles ached; I doubted that I'd be able to move the next day.

"Food" I groaned in a zombie voice putting my arm across my eyes to shield them from the light bulb hanging above my head.

"I'll order pizza but first…the list, I want your opinion" A piece of paper fluttered down and landed on my chest. I moved my arms and picked it up, using it as a shield from the light. "To do list: New floorboards for the whole house, new front door-large paw print on the back door." I furrowed my eyebrows at that then continued. "Give Addie money to buy curtains for her room" I paused again to make _aw_ sound before continuing again. "Get new cooker, possibly with extractor fan-would be great. Repaint the kitchen bright yellow, repaint the living/dining room a chocolate brown. Find a way to get TV up on the wall "the boys", Buy a new fridge-make sure Addie isn't present…_hey!_...Get new windows, old ones looking shabby" I finished, noticing the recently added "Get banister fixed" at the bottom of the paper. "It's perfect" I said, handing the paper back.

She smiled at me then folded the paper up and pushed it in her pocket. "I've got this all planned out, by the time we're done, you're going to feel right at home" She promised me just at the doorbell sounded. I winced at the screeching sound of birds chirping and covered my ears. My mother got the paper back out of her pocket and scribbled something on it.

"Help has arrived" A male voice called through the letterbox. My mother chuckled and stood up then went to open the door. I sat up in surprise as I took in the males at the front door; it was like my mother had opened the door to an Abercrombie advert. As each of them piled in, I took noticed of their abnormally large bodies that were perfectly outlined by the tight t-shirts they had on. For pants, they either had on full length jeans or cut offs, weren't they cold?

"Thanks for coming boys, there's so much to do and I'll be paying you all, of course" I couldn't help but notice how their faces lit up at the mention of getting paid. My mother then gestured over to me. "This is my daughter, Adrienne" they all followed my mother's hand and nodded in my direction, I returned the nod in a slower manner, still dazed by their appearance.

"It's a nice place you've got here, Ms Carter." An older looking one stepped forward, he was one of the ones he had full length jeans on. "I'm Sam, this is Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth and…" He looked around as if he was searching for someone before sighing irritably then opening the front door and yelling "Jacob, get your ass in here!" I stood up, waiting for this infamous Jacob to show his face. I heard a car door being slammed and Sam stepped out of the way to let in another bronzed coloured male in. For a state that didn't get much sun, these boys were extremely tanned; they probably went to another state for their holidays. Jacob closed the front door behind him, and stood next to Seth who hadn't stopped grinning since he entered the house.

"This…" Sam dragged out with another sigh. "…is Jacob"

I glanced at my mother, wondering what was going through her mind at that exact moment. "It's nice to finally face to the name, Jacob" My mother's upbeat mood was obviously still present.

"Sorry?" Jacob questioned. I mentally face palmed at my mother's foreign terminology.

"She means that it's nice to finally meet you" I blurted out.

He didn't even look in my direction. "It's nice to meet you too, Ms Carter" He smiled at my mother and she returned it before clapping like she did in the kitchen then started to give them instructions.

"We've got all the boxes out of the truck and left the heavy stuff to you. Judging by all the muscle I'm seeing, you boys shouldn't have a problem with that. There's a lot of work that needs to be done on this place, the lady that lived here before didn't really give it the TLC it really needs" Mum informed them, walking to the front door and they all followed. Jacob remained where he was but with a hard push from Paul, he bared his teeth at him and stormed outside. The action replayed in my mind, Jacob seemed a little…animalistic, like he was ready to rip Paul's head off all because of a push. _Sorry Billy _A voice at the back of my head said. _My friends list doesn't have room for the animalistic_.

I got my phone out and picked up the phonebook from the coffee table, I flicked through the large book looking for the letter 'P'. When I found a local pizza place, I dialled the number and ordered ten medium meat feast pizzas, almost drooling when they described the toppings in full detail. After being told my delivery would be there in the next twenty minutes, I flopped back on my make shift cardboard bed and opened _Temple Run_.

The front door flew open, Seth and Paul carried the love seat part of the sofa into the house. They made it look so effortless; it was as if only one of them was really carrying the sofa while the other was just there for show. They placed it on the floor behind the sofa then went back inside, they continued with this "façade" until the entire right facing corner sofa was put together.

Twenty minutes later the pizza had arrived and we all tucked in, me and my mother shared a box while the boys literally sucked it all up. "We haven't had something proper to eat since yesterday morning" Sam explained as if my mother and I's questions weren't said in our minds. "Oh, you poor things and here I am working you like slaves. Eat up, I'll order some more" My mother cooed, getting up. I watched as they exchanged amused looks making me question Sam's excuse. _Greedy fuckers._

After all the furniture had been brought in, I had gone up to my room to busy myself by cleaning the windows and then going on my hands and knees to clean the floor. I hoped my mother planned on getting the heating sorted out soon as I started to feel chilly despite the thick jumper I had on with my dark skinny jeans and boots. I heard a heavy knock on the door; I stood up on my knees and called for the person to enter. Jacob stuck his head through the gap he had made between the door and the door frame. I titled my head to match his, "Hello there" I said in a friendly tone.

"Your mum told me that you needed a TV putting up but she told me to ask you if you wanted to repaint your room or not" If I wasn't too engrossed in the fact that this was the first sentence that I had heard him say in the hours of him being in my house then I would have paid attention to what he had actually said. I nodded silently. "Is that a yes?" He probed, arching his eyebrow.

"Uh, no…I'm not going to repaint my room" I paused for a moment and looked at all the walls, chewing the inside of my cheek. "Do you think I should? It doesn't look that bad…does it?" I met his gaze with an unsure look on my face.

He shrugged. "It's up to you. But if you _really_ want my opinion then I suggest you repaint it. God knows what kind of creepy stuff happened to these walls" He trailed off in a thoughtful tone, finally stepping in and looking at all the walls.

I looked at him with an uneasy look on my face. "Creepy stuff?"

"I'm just messing with you, Adrienne." He snorted at my facial expression making me scowl at him then turn away to continue wiping the floor down. "So, is that a yes to the TV or a no?"

"That's a no to the TV because I am going to repaint my walls" I replied in a nonchalant tone, rubbing my nose with the back of my hand and scrubbing aggressively at a brown stain.

I heard him snicker then say "It's not because of what I said, was it?"

I scoffed and turned around again. "No. I've just…changed my mind"

"Because of what I said?"

"No!" I snapped, standing up and dusting off my jeans. "I've noticed a stain on the floor that I can't get out…and…" I paused trying to think of what the stain on the floor had to do with the walls, Jacob waited for me to continue with crossed arms and an entertained look on his face. "…and…now I'm going to have to redo the floor, so I might as well do the walls too-it's like a two for one"

Jacob looked over my shoulder at the stain that still remained on the floor. "His name was George." I gaped at him and looked at the brown stain on the floor. "He was such a good man, very jovial, I guess his wife didn't get the joke…" He sighed. I stared at him again, the sponge dropping from my grasp. "Oh…" He looked at me for a moment. "You didn't know?"

"You're joking" I stated in a firm tone. I swallowed thickly, the bile rising up at the back of my throat, my breathing quickened as I tried to keep myself from throwing up.

"I don't joke about death" And with that I sprinted from the room screaming my head off, I ran down the stairs and straight into the kitchen to search for my mother where I had last seen her.

"Adrienne, sweetie, what's the matter?" My mother cupped my face as soon as I reached her.

"There's…blood…George, funny guy…wife didn't get the joke…dead" I managed to get out between heavy pants.

"Slow down, just take a deep breath" I followed my mother's instructions then repeated what I said, that time it came out clearly. She giggled and said "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"He told me…" I turned and pointed my finger at Jacob who was watching the whole spectacle with a large grin and his face bright red from laughing so much. My face lost all kinds of expression as my eyes scanned the living room to see that everyone was pursing their lips to refrain from laughing. My eyes darted to the culprit on the stairs "You tricked me!" I shrieked, my fists balled and my shoulders squared.

He shrugged his shoulders as if he was receiving a compliment. "Too easy. You know before, I wasn't feeling too excited about coming here but now you'll be here to brighten my day, I think I'll be having some fun" He winked at me.

_Ugh!_

* * *

**I hope you liked that, the next one will be a little more interesting.**

**Review, or not :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
